Together
by TearsOfAnotherBrokenHeart
Summary: F.Mage: Hawke receives news that may be the undoing of her relationship with Fenris. Steeling herself, despite all her fears, she tells him. Hawke/Fenris, Anders/Hawke friendship. Post-game. Rated T to be safe. Stuffed with fluff.
1. Hawke

**disclaimer No, I do not own Dragon Age 2 or its characters. **

No….This can't be happening…We were so careful! How could this be happening?! I stare wide-eyed into nothingness, my mind still reeling with the recent news. Kind brown eyes are looking at me with genuine sympathy, but I cannot even trust myself to speak. My entire world is turning upside down and there is nothing I could do to stop it. Dear Maker…..

"I'm sure he won't be too upset…." Anders ventures, laying a calming hand on my shoulder as he tries to break through my own emotional hurricane. For one irrational moment, I am angry with him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess. If it wasn't for him I would still be at the Amell estate, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Damn you Anders…damn you…. I curse silently as my fists tighten noticeably. It takes all of my self-restraint not to hurl a fireball at his face. He must have sensed my aggravation for he shifts slightly away from me. He leans back against the stone walls of Vigil's Keep, calmly waiting for my response.

"Oh, of course not. This is just the same man who almost killed his own sister….He wouldn't be upset in the slightest by _this._" I reply though my tone lacks its usual joviality. I bury my head into my hands, trying and failing to keep my raging emotions under control. Despite the relative privacy of the room, I can hear the Wardens of Vigil's Keep moving about. The creak of their armor and loud chatter echoing through the stone walls remind me somewhat of the Gallows…..

It seemed just like yesterday that I stood up against Knight-Commander Meredith, defending the mages against Chantry injustice. The battle was intense, but with my friends there to stand by me, we were able to overcome her insane vendetta and creepy statues. Our travels along Thedas were so relaxing, with the Templars and the Chantry to make things just the perfect amount of exciting. Even when my companions departed, one by one, we still stayed in contact. Everything was as great as life could get for an outlaw….Until now, of course. Things were just so clear then…..and now…..what in the Maker's name am I supposed to do?

"Perhaps if I speak to him…..?" Anders asks tentatively, still not moving from his position against the wall. A humorless chuckle escapes my lips at the mere suggestion.

"Oh yes….I'm sure that will make everything just peachy. Perhaps, you should tell my brother too? He'll be just _thrilled_ by the news. Might even bring Knight-Captain Cullen for the big day." The blonde mange frowns, before taking a seat across from me. The wooden chair creaks under his weight, cutting through the continuous echo of the Keep. He runs a hand through his stubble as he tries to think of a way to calm me down. Several long seconds pass before the Healer attempts to break the silence once more.

"He was quite worried about you, you know….." A strange combination of guilt and relief flows through me at his words. "You never know…..he might be happy…." I cannot help but look up in disbelief at the mere suggestion. Fenris….happy? About this? It seemed too fantastic to be true….. Anders seemed just as doubtful as I felt despite his words to the contrary.

" …...Oh I don't know Anders…I …" I never got the chance to finish my statement. The tears that I so desperately wanted to cry found a way to clog my throat. I stood there trying to gasp for breath and at the same time force myself not to bawl like some child. A quiet cough and the slight squeak of the door opening caught both of our attentions. I quickly turn around to face the newcomer, though I shouldn't have bothered. "Fenris…." The name escapes my lips as a breathless whisper. He smiles, green eyes twinkling with coyness and worry. Without even acknowledging Anders, Fenris moves towards me. He kneels beside my cot, his hand lightly grasping mine.

"Hawke." His deep voice drowns out my recent worries and insecurities, like a verbal safety blanket. "Nice to see you're finally up."

"She was just tired." Anders interrupts bringing me back down to the reality of the moment. Fenris frowns slightly, as though trying to figure out how being tired accounted for all the recent aliments I was complaining of during the past weeks.

"Life as an outlaw you know? No rest for the wicked…" I remark, trying my best to keep the truth hidden for just a while longer. Of course he sees through my little act. Something in my expression or tone must have set him off. He stands up, tall and strong with his hands crossed across his toned chest.

"What's wrong?" Despite how level and calm his tone is I can sense the undercurrent of worry beneath his words. He turns his attention from me to Anders, and back again. "What aren't you telling me?" A mixture of fear and shame keeps me from looking him in the eye, while Anders seems uncertain if he should be the one to break the news. "Hawke? Mage?" Fenris asks again, his tone leaving no room for argument. Almost against my will I can feel the words slipping out, like a ball suddenly thrown with no way to get it back.

"I….I'm with child…" The words are soft, almost drowned out by the continuing sounds echoing throughout Vigil's Keep. Fenris' eyes widen and he stumbles back into the wall, as though I dealt him a physical blow. Anders grasps hold of his shoulder, and to my dismay, Fenris allows himself to be seated in the wooden chair Anders occupied only moments before.

'How? What? When?' His wild green eyes seem to ask, as he silently sits there blankly looking at nothing. Anders uses the lull in conversation to launch into his Healer's diagnoses.

"Hawke is healthy, as is the child. I expect-"

"Leave us." Fenris interrupts, not quite a demand but obviously not a request either. His voice is calm once more, leaving no insight to his thoughts. A slight shiver runs through me at my sudden inability to read him.

"Very well." He sighs, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "But try to be a little understanding." Anders remarks towards Fenris as he opens the door. Before he steps out completely, he turns once more and locks his gaze with mine. "I'll be in the room next door if you need anything." I smile and nod gratefully for his offer. The door shuts loudly behind the Healer, with a note of finality that scares me. Was this the right decision? Was everything between us going to end? My heart thrums wildly in my chest at the sudden thought. The silence echoes between us, like some sort of invisible chasm. Oh where is a crazy Templar when you need one?

"Are you certain?" His voice suddenly breaks through the quiet, making me jump in my seat much to my chagrin.

"Of course not." I reply sarcastically, making sure to roll my eyes at his pointless question. Why bother ordering Anders out of the room if he is going to ask such mundane questions? Fenris does not seem to hear my response, however. I watch him, sitting silently across from me with his chin resting upon his hand. His green orbs are glazed. A sigh escapes my lips at his unwillingness to speak. "Fenris….I know how you feel about mages…..but, I can't and I won't give up on our child….." He continues to remain silent at my statement.

I watch him sitting quietly. His green orbs are now closed and his head is resting on his hands as though praying. Unbidden tears sting my own aqua eyes. Stubbornly I rub them aside; I knew the risks before I entered into this relationship. Nonetheless, I can't help the apprehension and fear that builds up inside of me while I await his response. Will he forsake our love? Our child? Would he condemn me as a harlot? And what if our child is born a mage? Will he doom our child to his harsh prejudices? The thoughts make my heart clench painfully.

"…._our_ child….." He softly repeats his gaze suddenly tender. He looks at me, a clash of emotion evident in his soulful green eyes. My heart skips a beat at the vulnerable expression, and just for a moment I allow myself to hope that maybe, just maybe my darkest fears won't come to pass.

"Yes….our child….we created life together…." The awe and adoration that enters his eyes leaves me speechless- a feat that I thought impossible until now. Wordlessly, he gets up and moves towards me. A soft hand brushes against my cheek as he continues to gaze at me. His other hand snakes its way across my back and pulls me to his muscular chest. A sigh of relief escapes my lips at the comforting motion.

"It will not be easy…raising a child on the run…." His chest rumbles with the vibrations of his words. Despite his statement, the undercurrent of warmth and affection still lingers in his voice. I cannot help but smile.

"Nothing I'm involved in ever is." I remark nonchalantly. Fenris chuckles lightly, as the hand around my back worms its way to my hair. His callused fingers lovingly massage my temple, eliciting a pleasured moan from me. Before I get too distracted with his tenderness, I force myself back to the task at hand. Reluctantly I grasp both his hands and gently push him back so that I may see his face. The countless fears lap at me once more, yet I force myself to take deep even breaths. Fenris cocks an eyebrow in confusion at my uncharacteristic somberness. "Fenris….there's a large chance that this child, our child will be a mage. Will you-" A deep sigh escapes his lips and his eyes close as he finally realizes the true reason for my worries.

"Hawke…..I love you….Maker knows why, but I do….. _Despite the fact that you are the most soft-hearted, stubborn_ mage _I've ever met_…." He growls the last part almost vehemently. I cannot help but chuckle at his statement. Typical Fenris. As suddenly as the harshness enters his voice it is gone. His hands gently clasp hold of mine, fingers drumming rhythmically whilst he tries to put his thoughts into words. Finally, after several long minutes of waiting, his voice breaks the silence once more. "And….it'll be hard… You know how I despise magic and mages." I nod, refusing to lower my gaze when his eyes meet mine. All this is old territory. I won't apologize for being a mage and his old hatreds still cling to him like a garment.

We remain silent, watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. With a sigh, Fenris continues with his statement. "But let me remind you. For you, I went against the Templars. Against everything I thought was right." His grip tightens noticeably at the memory. His left hand lets go of our hold and runs up my arm to my shoulder and rests at my cheek. "I'm sure next to that, having mage children will be a walk in the park." He remarks dryly, green eyes sparkling affectionately.

Silent tears of relief pour down my cheeks at his words. Wordlessly, he wraps me in his arms and his warm lips press against my temple. "I'll love our children no matter what they are." I hear him whisper gently against my ear. It takes all my self control and will power not to start bawling at his admission. I suddenly feel lighter, as though a huge weight is lifted off my chest. I tighten my hold on him, trying to show my gratitude and relief without actual words. We stay like that for a long time; just holding each other, basking in the other's presence. It reminds me of that night so long ago when I found out the fate of my mother…..but this time we cling together, not out of guilt and grief, but rather love and relief. Though we see the world through opposite eyes …..he is is my rock, the one constant that will always remain by my side and I am thankful beyond words. It won't be easy. There will be a lot of hardships along the way. But that's nothing new. Besides, we'll face them together just like we've always done.

"I will always remain at your side…."

"And….. I'll ….make sure to keep our lives exciting." He chuckles lightly, before helping me to my feet. "Well, let's get Anders and grab something to eat. I'm starving." I smile brightly at him. He shakes his head at my statement in either amusement or exasperation.

"Right behind you, Hawke." He states as he follows me through the door. I smile gratefully in response, and gently take hold of his left hand. I press the palm towards my lips in a soft, chaste kiss before leading him towards Anders' room. Then together, all three of us, walk through the corridors, straight to the mess hall. Fenris and I are still hand in hand while Anders rambles on about something about cats or Healing magic. Yes, I can't help but think once more,…..we'll do this together….just like we've always done.

END

**A/N- First off, I don't read a lot of Dragon Age 2 fanfiction, so I don't know if this plot point has already been done before. I was inspired by a cute little comic I saw on deviant art. I can't remember the name of the artist or find it at the moment, but it was super cute and funny. I recommend looking for it if you have the time. It has something along the lines of 'a mage did it.' Also, Fenris is a little (or maybe a lot) OOC. I know and I am sorry about that. It's been a long time since I played the game. Also, I'm not too familiar how an event such as this would play out in real life, but I feel that men are typically shown to be angry, negative or such, and I wanted to do something that shows a more compassionate view-point. Maybe it's too fluffy or unrealistic, in regards to their reactions, but oh well. As always, I am sorry for any grammar mistakes) and I hope you enjoyed the oneshot. (Also, a huge thank you to Krie for reviewing this oneshot despite being so busy) **


	2. Carver

"She better appreciate this….." I could not help but mutter to myself as I continue to guide my mount towards the address that my sister gave me. The summer heat was stifling this time of year. Storm clouds dance overhead, threatening all with heavy torrents of rain. Of course, this damn Templar armor does not help combat the humidity or heat. The stench of leather, sweat and steel fill my nostrils as does the scent of the horse I am currently riding. The animal neighs softly and shakes its head, sending droplets of sweat upon my armor. I grimace slightly, but force myself to ignore it. My own sweat slowly pools down my skin, forming uncomfortable trails of cold, wetness at the base of my spine. It is miracle that I even managed to get from the port to this middle-of-nowhere village without collapsing from the heat. Another deep sigh escapes my lips as I vainly try to stop the parade of complaints that continue to voice themselves in my thoughts.

As I cross through the village, I cannot help but notice there are no other living souls moving about. Perhaps the afternoon heat and the threat of a tempest are too much, or maybe the sight of my armor keeps them inside. With the growing tensions between the Circle of Magi and the Chantry it comes as no surprise that many locals find the sight of Templar armor to be unsettling…. Another sigh escapes my lips at the growing headache that is Templar and Mage relations. Thank you sis…..thank you so much for dropping this in my lap. The accusation is unfair, I know, but it does make me feel better.

It seems to take forever in this Maker-forsaken heat, but I finally find the shack my sister told me about. Okay… maybe it isn't a shack. But anything compared to the Amell estate is homely at best. It is a simple farmhouse, and though it is far from being beautiful it does have a certain rustic appeal and sense of durability. In fact, it almost reminds me of our house in Lothering. Oh, Lothering ….home….. When we were all together… when we were a real family and no one was dead or murdered or an outlaw…. The grief clenches at my heart at the mere thought of our past, but I quickly banish the memories before they can take hold completely and force myself to dismount my steed. I bring the animal to the side of the house where a small overhang and bucket of water sit; a place obviously meant for horses to rest. I quickly unsaddle the horse and rub his muscles down before making my way to the front door.

My heart thrums with nervous, excited energy as I bring my hand up to knock on the worn wooden door. Why did she want me to come so quickly? Is everything alright? What if she's ill? No…. she _must_ be okay. She's the only family I have left….. Angrily and stubbornly I force myself to push back the thoughts that have been riding on the edge of my subconscious throughout my entire journey here. I knock on the door, perhaps a bit too loudly, and wait patiently for her to appear. I do not have to wait long, as a few seconds later she stands in front of me in a nondescript tunic and disheveled hair. Despite her unkempt appearance, there is a large, carefree smile on her face and her eyes shine brightly with vitality. I feel annoyance prickling the edge of my mind. Of course nothing is wrong with _her_. Since when does my _perfect_ sister ever need help from anyone or done anything wrong? I try to force down the bitterness. After all, it has been a long time since I've last seen her and I did miss her…

"Carver! Fancy seeing you here." She says with a wide grin and laughing eyes, as she drags me by my arm into the house. I stumble in, more out of surprise than her actual strength.

"Hello sister." I manage to mumble as she drags me across the room into the dining area and sets me on the nearest chair. The table and the chair are both made out of the same worn, nondescript wood that the house also seems to be made of. In the center of the table a cheap vase sits, filled with various kinds of flowers. Their scent is faint and some of the petals have already started to wither and fall. The room itself is small, though the atmosphere is warm and cozy. Her smile grows wider as she sits next to me.

"I'm so glad you managed to come." She says, handing me a cup of water. It is cool, and I don't have to look inside the glass to know that she used an ice spell to keep the liquid cold. Greedily I gulp down the contents, not realizing until that moment just how parched I am. She is silent as she watches me, the silly grin never leaving her face. After a moment or so, the excitement is too much for her to handle. "There's so much I have to tell you about." The words tumble out in an excited rush. Eagerly, she grasps hold of my hand and drags me to my feet. With a loud, annoyed grunt I allow her to pull me upright and lead me into the next room.

"I've been doing well too, thanks for asking." I grumble much to her chuckling amusement. The empty cup is still in my hands as she pulls me into a small bedroom. The bed appears cozy with large, fur blankets and a large fireplace right next to it. On the other side of the wall is a small bookshelf filled to the brink with books. Dying sunlight fills the room giving every object a golden hue. But, what captures my attention is the wooden crib in the center of the room. Absently I feel myself walking towards it, with my sister close at my heels. The crib is simple, though obviously lovingly made if the decorations that adorn it are any indication. A baby boy with dark hair and large, luminous green eyes stares up at me. He coos and smiles gently at me, trying to reach up to grab me with his small hands. His features are delicate and soft. Even at a cursory glance I can see traits of an eleven heritage. Dumbly, I feel my gaze slip back to my sister. She is still watching me, her eyes shining with a mix of anxious expectation and excitement. Her hands tug at the edges of her tunic as she awaits my reply. My mind is blank with confusion. Why is there a baby here? Where did it come from? Why is she so excited about it?

"Well….?"

"….Why did you steal a baby?" She frowns at my question, amusement and exasperation shining in her orbs.

"Why in the Maker's name would I ever steal a baby?" She asks, hands resting on her hips as she looks up at me. Her bangs fall onto her eyes and with an impatient huff she quickly blows them back into place. I cross my hands over my chest defensively as I glare at her.

"I don't know. Why did you try to break into the Gallows wearing stolen Templar armor that was dyed pink?!" I retort with a snort. Of course, there are hundreds of stupid things that she's done over the years despite being the 'perfect one.' I never did have to think particularly hard when coming up with examples from her impulsive adventures, even when we were young. Her eyes widen and a sheepish grin slowly decorates her face. She holds up a finger while trying and failing to stop the slight blush of embarrassment from adorning her cheeks.

"…..One I was drunk…." She pauses a moment as if to remember the exact events before continuing once more. "…._Very_ drunk…" She mumbles under her breath before holding up a second finger. "And two, Isabella dared me too!" I roll my eyes. Of course, how typical of her. And why am I not surprised that Isabella was somehow involved in that little mishap? A sigh escapes my lips as I rub my temple, already I can feel a headache coming on just from talking with her. "Anyways!" She says brightly, trying to bypass that particular memory or more likely any incident associated with Isabella. "I wanted you to come here so you can meet your nephew!" All the air escapes from my chest at that simple statement. My mind is blank trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind her words. How did….? When did…..? Who is the father? Mentally I kick myself for asking such an absurd question. The parentage of the child is as obvious as the sword at my side. Besides, she only ever did have eyes for that brooding elf.

A conflicting surge of anger and happiness rushes through me. I cannot help but feel a slight rush of protective anger at the thought of Fenris and her together. I knew that elf was no good. The next time I see him I'm going to…..

"Gahhooo" My eyes wander back towards the cooing infant, and I cannot help but be entranced by the innocent smile that he gives me.….. I'm an uncle… The thought frightens me and excites me at the same time. For several long seconds all I can do is stare stupidly at the baby until my sister, gently but firmly, leads me towards the bed and directs me to sit down. The mattress sinks down under the combined weight of my body and my armor. I can feel her gaze intently studying me, waiting for my reaction. A hopeful, impish smile makes her lips twitch slightly and even though her penetrating stare annoys me I cannot seem to bring myself out of this mental stupor.

"… how did this….how is it possible…. I don't understand…" The words tumble out of my mouth without me realizing it. Her slight smile turns into a full-blown grin and her eyes twinkle with humor and teasing. Mentally, I groan at the comment that is sure to come.

"Well, dear brother when two people love each other very much-"

"I know that!" I all, but, growl at her. Can't she ever take anything seriously? An exasperated sigh escapes my lips as I try to suppress my annoyance at her teasing remarks. "I mean when did you…well when did he….uh…. when was he born?"

"A little less than a year ago. I wanted you here then, but I was worried that the other Templars might have intercepted the message and I did not want them to find me in my vulnerable state. I'm so sorry Carver." She replies with an apologetic smile and a tight squeeze on my shoulder. I nod absently, still gazing at the crib where my …nephew… rests. A dark thought enters my mind, freezing my blood with fear and anger. Fenris has never made his hatred of mages and magic a secret. Where is he now? I haven't seen any sight of him living here and I don't remember my sister mentioning him in her letter…. Did he abandon my sister and her unborn child due to their magical ability? Pure, unadulterated hatred flows through me in addition to my fearful uncertainty. Both emotions quickly overcome the nervous excitement from moments earlier.

"Does he have any magical ability?" The words barely make it out through my numb lips. She blinks in surprise at my question and sudden shift in mood. Electricity and tension cackle through the air, and though it is probably only me, it feels as though the entire world is holding its breath. She cocks her head to the side as she considers the answer. Almost hesitantly she replies,

"It's still too-"The suspense is too much and she is taking too long to answer so I immediately cut her off with another question.

""Where is he?" The words rush out and I abruptly stand up, the anxiety making stand still unbearable. She quickly moves back in order to avoid being roughly brushed by my armor, but otherwise only stares at me as I begin to move about the small room. I swear, if he did abandon them I'll kill him myself. I start to pace, the loud thump of my metal boots ringing throughout the room. The infant does not seem startled by the loud noise, though in his short life he has probably become used to such oddities.

"Who?"

"The elf!" My shout echoes throughout the small room. The baby whimpers gently in surprise, but I'm too anxious to feel any guilt over startling him. Understanding floods her features and a small almost invisible smile slowly spreads across her face. She moves towards the still whimpering child, and quickly gathers him in her arms. Almost immediately, he stops whining and resumes his happy cooing once more. His large green eyes seem to sparkle as they fix themselves upon me. Once he is content, she turns her attention back to me.

"He's just out taking Togo for a walk. He should be back in time for supper."

"Oh…..I….well….I see…." Shame and guilt color my expression, and it is all I can do to meet her gaze. I shrug sheepishly in a nonverbal attempt to apologize, and thankfully she does not look too upset by my previous assumptions. Her small smile transforms into a full-blown affectionate grin as she walks closer towards me with her child still in her arms.

"Thank you Carver….." She whispers. A hand manages to detangle itself from the child and rests itself firmly on my shoulder. It is an action that father used to do as well; whenever he wanted to have a serious talk with me or if he was simply praising me for a job well done….. Sometimes it hurts just how alike the two of them are…. The memories are bittersweet and tempting; it takes more effort than normal to simply bury them within the depths of my subconscious. "Listen, I know we haven't always gotten along….. but, I am proud to have you as my brother….." By her expression I can tell that she is uncomfortable being so sentimental but forces herself to continue with her little speech. "Even though I'm kind of an outlaw…. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that….maybe one day we can all be a family again…. and live together…. Or something like that…" She finishes with a bright flush across her cheeks. I can think of a hundred reasons why it would never happen, why it's nothing more than fanciful wishing….but I can't deny that the idea is more than a little tempting. A small, sheepish smile spreads across my face as I nod my assent.

"I'll like that…."

"Good! That means you can cook for us tonight." She says brightly with a wide grin. I feel my eyebrows twitch at her statement, but she either doesn't notice or care. She sets the baby back down into his crib and leads me back to the previous room. "Unless of course, you want me to cook…. Remember how well that turned out last time?" She calls as she strides into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright." I roll my eyes as I sit back down in my previous chair. My eyes are still drawn towards the bedroom, where I can hear my nephew cooing. Another cup of water is placed in front of me bringing my attention back towards my sister standing over me. I don't even remember her taking the cup to be refilled…nonetheless; I nod in thanks as I gratefully drain the contents.

"So tell me about what's been going on with you? Been keeping in contact with Merrill?" She asks with a teasing wink. I feel my face growing hot once more, but I force myself to ignore her teasing jabs. Instead I nod towards the room, directing her attention back to her son.

"I don't even know his name…" A new expression crosses over her face at my question. She smiles sadly at me before replying softly,

"I named him after father…." A thunderous silence descends upon the two of us. My eyes jolt to her's in surprise. It takes her a moment to meet my gaze, but when she does I notice that her eyes possess a sadden gleam that I'm sure shines through my own as well. I can't decide if I should be delighted or downhearted at the news. Instinctively I know that she understands my torn emotions. Words are not needed now…. Even after all these years, the pain remains for both of us. It binds us together, despite our differences in temperament and opinion. In the end I smile sadly and nod my head in approval. A rough knock and the sound of loud barking breaks through the taut silence.

"That should be Fenris. Go ahead and make yourself at home. We can catch up while making dinner. Your room is right through there." She says with a parting smile and casual wave of a hand before going off towards the door. I remain in my seat, watching blankly as she opens the door and embraces her elf lover. It would be nice to live here with them….. My only ties to my happy childhood…. I know it's all just a dream and with the way the Magi and the Templars are acting it would be a miracle if any of us live to a ripe old age. ….But…. Still….. It would be nice to pretend that we could live like a normal family again….. I miss bickering with my sister….and I could teach my nephew how to use a sword….. I could show him all kinds of things…. Perhaps we could live with our uncle and cousin….. maybe even Merrill…..A new life…. Away from the building tension of war. A small smile decorates my face at the fanciful thoughts and with a contented, wistful sigh I force myself back into reality. I place my cup on the table and get up to greet Fenris. He is still conversing with my sister, with Togo bouncing around their heels like a little puppy. I've never seen the two of them so happy, so content….. Despite all odds they're still here….still together…. Starting a new family…..

Yeah…. A life here would be nice…..

**A/N This chapter came into being due to one of my reviewer's requests. (See, I do read them. Hah!) I hope I didn't disappoint. And I also really hope I got Carver's character right. Hawke's and her brother's rivalry relationship is not exactly easy to do. At one hand there's the standard jealousy/inferiority feelings and on the other side, Carver is very protective of his family. I hope I was able to hit the right balance in this fic, but I've never really attempted such a complex relationship, at least, not with an already established character. Regardless, I'm sorry for any spelling, grammatical errors or any OOC-ness. Oh, and Togo is the name of the Mabari. Everything else, (Hawke's name, her father's and son's names are all left up to the reader as is Carver's final decision.) Oh, and a special thanks to Krie for proofreading this piece. Gracias mi amor! **


End file.
